


hand in hand

by eratedgore



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratedgore/pseuds/eratedgore
Summary: Hands are pretty much like tools. Sanji mainly uses his for cooking, and Luffy mainly uses his to drag everyone into some new sort of trouble. (A bunch of short Sanji and Luffy drabbles.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi i'm back and still don't know how to use ao3 and can't figure anything out, especially tags... sorry my dudes.. i'll try to write more this year  
> um... this is pretty short, the time setting for some of these is more vague than others... cussing bc sanji be like that... could be viewed as light sanlu if you wanna

hand and foot 

Sometimes doing something for Luffy took very little effort, but Sanji had to do it over and over again so it seemed like it took a lot. For example, cooking over six meals in one day, every day for who knows how long and having to tell Luffy every time he was cooking that no it _wasn’t_ ready, or fighting idiot after idiot after his own idiot captain challenged them all (the tenth time it’s happened in one week), or jumping into the ocean after the dumbass fell in again. Sanji became used to and prepared for such things. Sometimes though, doing something for Luffy took a lot of fucking effort, and it made everything else Sanji ever did seem like nothing. The majority of those examples were admittedly difficult to think about for one reason or another, and Sanji would _never_ get used to such fuckery, but he was nonetheless prepared to do it all again. That’s what it meant to follow one’s captain.

 

from my— 

“ _—COLD, DEAD HANDS—”_ Sanji screamed, pulling Luffy’s limp body closer to him. The marines edged forward with every move he made, and one in the back yelled warnings and commands to the others. One of Sanji’s legs didn’t want to respond, and blood from Luffy’s head was staining his shirt and jacket. He couldn’t run or kick, so, cornered by marines, he cursed them to hell, held Luffy like a lifeline, and prayed for someone to arrive quickly.

 

many hands make light work 

That Luffy kid chatted with his pals, which were two guys and one lovely lady. Sanji stared at them for a bit from nearby before blowing out smoke, grabbing the back of Luffy’s collar, and dragging him off.

“Get back to work, chore boy.”

A crash and a yelp woke Sanji from his daydream. He looked over to see Luffy grimacing at his hand, cut open on a broken plate. Sanji stared for a bit as Luffy applied pressure before blowing out smoke, grabbing Luffy’s shoulder, and pushing him towards Chopper’s office.

“Don’t know why I even told you to help, Captain.”

  


hands are tied 

“Now you will know…” the woman huffed, strands of hair falling in her face and brows furrowed. Sanji supposed in a far corner of his mind that he would be jealous of Luffy for being so physically close to a woman, if said woman wasn’t pulling Luffy’s head back to bear his throat and point a knife at it. If he made any move at all, Luffy was a goner. If he didn’t move at all, Luffy was still a goner. A rock and a hard place.

Luffy was his captain, but the vengeful stranger was a woman. The vengeful stranger was a woman, but Luffy was his captain.

“You damn pirates will know what it’s like to lose someone you care for.”

What the hell was he to do?

 

on the other hand 

When Sanji thought of Luffy, he usually thought along the lines of “eats too much”, “too energetic most of the time”, “uncontrollable”, “shitty, shitty shitty shitty—”

And sometimes, when Sanji thought of Luffy, he thought of Luffy punching Don Krieg through a cape of spikes and grinning, or of Luffy sending Arlong Park tumbling to the ground, or of Luffy protecting a pirate flag belonging to someone he didn’t know, or—

 

the devil finds work for idle hands 

An automatic response. Sanji tossed his shoes off and dove into the sea after Luffy, who coughed, sputtered, and laughed when they surfaced.

“What the hell are you falling overboard for? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Sanji grumbled, grabbing ahold of net draped over the Merry’s side. Luffy just laughed some more.

“Well, do _you_?”

 

all hands and the cook 

“Sanji, you can take a break now.” Sanji sat at Luffy’s side in the infirmary, eyes focused on fresh bandages as Robin entered. He stared at Luffy, too battered and sick to eat in his sleep. He thought of Luffy collapsing onto the deck like a house of cards tumbling down, barely able to hold his head up as he asked if everyone was alright and waited for an answer before passing out.

This was his captain,

ready to fight and die for them—

for _him_.

Sanji clenched his fists.

Robin touched his shoulder lightly.

“It’s my shift. Go and get some sleep.”

 

caught with (one’s) hand in the cookie jar 

Sanji’s eyes narrowed and he leaned against the doorframe. Luffy laughed nervously, looking around as if seeking help from nonexistent people, withdrawing his hands from the fridge.

“Shall I give you a matching scar under your other eye, Captain?”

 

can count on the fingers of one hand 

Sanji could remember all the times Luffy had said he wasn’t hungry, because each time Luffy said it, it was accompanied by this un-Luffy-like look in his eyes that stuck in Sanji’s mind like spikes in a fist, and this feeling of unease and _wrong_ settled down in his stomach. Each time he said it, the moon and sun switched places and the world spun on its side for a few hours as Sanji tried to understand what was wrong by just looking at Luffy and gritting down on a cigarette.

What else was he supposed to do? Feed him?

 

bite the hand that feeds 

_What did Luffy actually ever do to you? Sure, he’s annoying sometimes, but he’s never hurt you._

Sanji ignored the voice in the back of his head and just continued to scream and curse at Luffy, not even sure of what the problem was in the first place. Luffy just looked at him as if he could see through all of the anger, right to his core.

 

have blood on hands 

“S...Sanji…?!” Sanji looked up to see Luffy struggling to sit up, and quickly was at his side to prevent him from exerting himself. Luffy looked up into Sanji’s eyes, fear evident in every small tremble and pained intake. “Blood, a-are you…?!”

_Hurt?_

_Is it my fault you’re hurt?_

Sanji looked at the drying blood on his own shirt, the fresh blood on Luffy’s hands, and finally at Luffy’s wide eyes, which stared at his own hands, or maybe were looking at a different place, a different time, different blood.

“...I’m fine, Luffy,” Sanji reassured him, helping him lie back down. It must’ve been the growing fever that left Luffy ignorant to the gaping wound in his own side.

 

wrapped around (one’s) little finger 

“Do _not_ touch that,” Sanji scolded, stern parent voice at its best. Luffy pouted and sunk down so that he was sitting against the cupboards, next to Sanji’s feet. Sanji paid attention to the soup rather than the sulking child of a captain he had and waited a minute or two, but when Luffy still hadn’t made any move or said a word, Sanji sighed. Apparently _he_ wasn’t as stern as his voice could sound.

“Fine. Fine. Get off the floor and you can taste test this for me.” Luffy hopped up, eyes bright and smile wide, looking eager enough to dunk his whole face into the pot. Sanji couldn’t help but grin a little.

 

at the hands of 

“I’m sorry, Sanji,” Luffy muttered, looking down at his hands. “I really am.” Sanji looked sideways at him. It wasn’t the first time Sanji had gotten hurt because of Luffy, but this time, it seemed like Luffy genuinely felt bad.

“It’s alright, Luffy. Nothing that won’t heal soon.” Luffy glanced up quickly at Sanji, then back at his hands as he fiddled with his left ring finger. Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing you wouldn’t do for me, right?” Luffy’s head shot up and he blinked almost comically, then smiled.

“Yeah.”

 

have a hand in 

Luffy snickered and Sanji quietly hushed him, grinning as well.

“Luffy, you gotta be quiet. He’s gonna notice.” Luffy covered his mouth with his hands as he and Sanji waited for Zoro to fall for their prank. Sanji had to admit, Luffy had some good ideas once in awhile.

 

take matters into own hands 

“So, since I am your captain and it’s my duty to take care of my crew, aaand since Chopper’s not here, I’m gonna help patch you up, Sanji!” Luffy smiled brightly. Maybe Sanji lost more blood than he thought, or hit his head really hard in the last battle, because he was injured and lost in the middle of nowhere with Monkey D. terrifyingly dumb Luffy, yet with those words, he felt sort of at ease.

 

hand to mouth 

In the beginning, the Straw Hat Pirates didn’t have much of anything. Food provisions ran short within hours due to a certain someone, money was almost nonexistent and when obtained went immediately towards whatever thing they needed at the time, the ship was nice but not a lot. Sanji worked his ass off, doing his best to feed their crew of five. Sometimes when Luffy smiled that honest, wide smile at him, thanking him for the food, Sanji figured what they did have was each other.

 

hand in hand 

“Sanji, help?” Luffy asked as he leaned into the kitchen, grinning almost sheepishly. He had somehow got some of Usopp’s wire wildly tied around his hands, and had come to the only other person on the ship while the others were off in town. Sanji sighed, set down his knife, and beckoned Luffy closer. As he managed the ridiculous loops of wire binding Luffy’s hands, Sanji couldn’t help but think how different he was from Luffy in just their hands alone. Luffy and fucking shit up went together all too often, and because of it Luffy often slammed his hands into countless obstacles like other pirates, spikes, rocks, buildings, or, on one memorable occasion, the fridge door. Meanwhile, Sanji avoided hurting his as much as he could, if he could, nothing else to it. They might’ve fallen into harm’s way once in a blue moon, either by accident or if he was trying to protect something, like his crewmates. Sanji stared down at the thin scars across Luffy’s fingertips. Luffy was always hurting his hands— hurting his entire body to protect people, whether they were practically strangers but Luffy already liked them, or they were friends of friends, or they were the newest addition to the crew and Luffy already would fight the world for them, or they were someone Luffy had loved since the beginning of time and would go through hell to save them, would practically _die_ just for a chance to save his _brother_ —

“Sanji?” Luffy cocked his head to the side. Sanji looked up into Luffy’s eyes, then back down. He had finished unraveling the wire but was still holding Luffy’s hands, lost in his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. All done.” Luffy smiled brightly and squeezed Sanji’s hand.

“Thanks!” Sanji blinked at him, then smiled back.

(This is what he would protect.)

“Be more careful, Captain.”


End file.
